Avatar Chatroom
by Darkness's Daughter
Summary: I got this idea from my friend who did it with Danny Phantom. So I mad one up with avatar. It is kinda funny. So enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Hey how are all of you all doing? I hope you like my new story! This story is an IM chat room. I know it has been done before, but I have my own ideas. I got the ides of doing an IM chat room from my BFFL Allie. (Her thingbabober is xXanimekittenXx) She has good storys, so cheek them out! _

Screen Names!

glowingarowdude01- Anang

waterqueen65- Katara

boomeranangfreak87- Sokka

eyesfeet- Toph

fireprince54- Zuko

Here we go!

_glowingarowdude01 just singed on_

_fireprince54 just singed on_

glowingarowdude01- hey was up zuko my man

fireprince54- ntm how about u also u missed training last night

glowingarowdude01- I am so srry I was tired and I forgot

fireprince54- or u just don't want 2 practice and u want 2 fail and not have a fire master

_waterqueen65 just signed on_

waterqueen65- wat is going on here

fireprince54- anang forgot practice last night

glowingarowdude01- I said I was srry

waterqueen65- he missed it b/c he was with me picking 4 berries

glowingarowdude01- that is y I was soooo tired

fireprince54- fine but don't miss another 1

_fireprince54 is away away message: don't bother me until dinner!!_

_boomeranangfreak89 just singed on_

boomeranangfreak89- hey anang my man how is it going katara

waterqueen65- o thanks 4 asking sokka I am fine and I had a lovely trip 2 get some water

boomeranangfreak89- I was not talking 2 u I was talking 2 anang I just said ur name that is al

_waterqueen65 just logged off_

boomeranangfreak89- so how was ur jerkbending last night

glowingarowdude01- I didn't go b/c I went berry picking with katara and when we got back I was soo tired

boomeranangfreak89- so zuko is mad at u 4 missing training

glowingarowdude01- yeah pretty much

_ eyesfeet has just singed on_

eyesfeet- hey was is up my home boys

boomeranangfreak89- hey ntm is happening around here just zuko is mad at anang and katara is mad at me ntm

glowingarowdude01- she just asked how u r doing not ur life story I g2g I am going 2 see if zuko will take my apology and see if I can do an extra hour of training

eyesfeet- alright twinkletoes see u around and since u r leaving I will 2 see ya

_glowingarowdude01 just logged off_

_ eyesfeet just logged off_

boomeranangfreak89- of course left al alone

_boomeranang just logged off_

was it good or not review, review!! Next chappie will be out soon! Hooray!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_~fireprince54 has just logged on~_

_~waterqueen65 has just logged on~_

**fireprince54-**hey how is my waterqueen doing?

**Waterqueen65**-she is doing great.....but how is my fireprince doing I heard he has been in a bad mood lately?

**Fireprince54-**I have been doing ok........I have been better.....it is just we have to keep all of this secret

**waterqueen65-**what is going into each others room nite and hiding in broom closets bothering u cuz we can tell the group

**fireprince54-**no I like hiding from every1 and sneaking around nite and hiding in broom closest but I heard aang is going 2 ask u out

**waterqueen65-** I know I heard do u think we should tell the group b4 it happens so we don't have 2 worry about telling aang wen he ask me out?

**Fireprince54-**yes I think we should do that

___boomeraangfreak87 has just logged on~_

**boomeraangfreak87-**how is it going?

**Waterqueen65-**ntm just chilling and I have something 2 tell you sokka

**fireprince54-**we both have something 2 say

**boomeraangfreak87-**then get on with it we don't have all day

**waterqueen65-**well you know how me and zuko have been like disappearing all the time well......

**Fireprince54-**me and katara are going out and we have been sneaking around nite and during the day

**boomeraangfreak87-**u know aang is not going 2 take this well and now me and dad r going 2 kick that firebending right out of u prince zuko

_~ ~eyes~feet~ has just logged on~_

**~eyes~feet~-**I heard sugerqueen and sparky are going out I didn't just hear I saw your heartbeats go wild when you 2 are near each other and I know you 2 see each other late nite I shouldn't say what's going on those times

**boomeraangfreak87-**so u r telling me u knew all this time?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!

**~eyes~feet~-**I thought every1 knew?

**Waterqueen65-**no 1 knew we just told sokka now we know you know all that is left is aang he is going 2 have a broken heart unless

**fireprince54-**unless toph and aang go out u would make a perfect couple u are the same age

**~eyes~feet~-**no way am I doing that I will do anything but go out with twinkletoes

**boomeraangfreak87-**then woo him

**~eyes~feet~-**fine I will 2morow nite

**wateerqueen65-**no u will not woo aang u r just 12 and how do u know what woo means?

**~eyes~feet~-**I am a earth rumble six champion I know things that probably u don't even know

**fireprince54-**champ listen 2 me u r not going 2 woo aang u r both way 2 young

**~eyes~feet~-**u and miss sugerqueen do it all the time so why cant I

**boomeraangfreak87-**u did what! I am mad about u going out with her but u wooed her and sis u aloud it?

**waterqueen65-**it is not what u think sokka

**~eyes~feet~-**it is soo what u think I can never sleep nite with these 2 going and my room is next 2 sparky's so it is even harder 2 sleep since I can feel the vibrations even more I am surprised aang cant feel them with his room next 2 katara's room

_~waterqueen65 has logged off~_

_~fireprince54 has logged off~_

**~eyes~feet~-**they probably went off to there broom closet

**boomeraaangfreak87-**I cant believe u toph

_~boomeraangfreak87 has logged off~_

_~ ~eyes~feet~ has logged off~_

I am so sorry that was a sort chapter and was a late update, but I have been really busy! I promise you the next chapter will be longer and we will have more people. I already have about half of the next chapter done.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry I had taking such a long time updating. But, I had the biggest writers block ever. Happy New Years!

Screen Names! (If you have forgotten them)

glowingaerodude01- Aang

waterqueen65- Katara

wolftail87- Sokka (it was to long so I had to change it)

eyes~feet- Toph

firelord54- Zuko

Some new ones:

blackeyeliner00- Mai

*fans*- Suki

It is now a year after the war. They are not living in the temple anymore. They also haven't seen each other in a couple months. Aang, Katara, and Toph are traveling the Earth Kingdom. Sokka and Suki are marred and in the South Pole. Zuko and Mai are trying to plan a wedding, but are having troubles with the theme colors. They haven't been on their screen names since they were in the temple. They have just decided to get back in touch with each other. Now on with the story. I thought you would like some feedback.

_~aterqueen65 has logged on~_

**Waterqueen65**- hello is anyone on?

_~firelord54 has logged on~_

**Firelord54**- hey tara what's up?

**Waterqueen65**- nothing. It seams like ages since the last time I have seen you. mhm...I wonder

**Firelord54**- it has been a long time since the last time we saw each other, and what are you wondering about?

**Waterqueen65**- nothing just your body

**Firelord54**- my body? What does that have to do with anything about not seeing each other?

**Waterqueen65**- it has a lot to do with not seeing each other. Like I was wondering if you got much more hotter and if you still keep your hair down.

**Firelord54**- I was wondering the same about you. I do keep my hair down cuz you have always liked it. Now tell me do you keep your hair down? I always like your hair down then in you braid.

**Waterqueen65**- I do keep it down cuz you liked it that way.

**Firelord54**- aww how sweet of you. Now I was wondering why we can't see each other anymore?

**Waterqueen65**- because zuko we are both getting marred to other people and do you remeber the last time we saw each other? It won't work out. We are differnt people from dif. nations.

**Firelord54**- so we can cancel both of our weddings. I don't love Mai tara. She is nothing like me. We can't even decide a colors for the wedding. And oppistes have to come together to have peace. Like yin and yang. **Waterqueen65**- so what are you saying zuko?

**Firelord54**- I am saying I love you and I will always love you no matter what gets in my way.

**Waterqueen65**- you better get a room ready for my arrival. When I get there you better have a ex

**Firelord54**- the room is ready for you anytime. I will only have an ex if you do to.

**Waterqueen65**- deal. So how are you going to break it to mai? You should do it on here with me on it, but she won't know!

**Firelord54-** that is a good idea!

_~blackeyeliner00 has logged on~_

**Blackeyeliner00**- hey handsom

**Firelord54**- hey I got to tell you something about the wedding

**Blackeyeliner00**- what is it?

**Firelord54**- well I think we should be friends because we aren't really fit for each other

**Blackeyeliner00**- WHAT!!!! you are breaking up with me! How could you do this? First you yell at me it is over, then you write a letter that it is over. Now you do it over iming!!

**Firelord54**- mai come down! I said we could be friends! I really didn't think we were fit for each other because we can't even decide on a color for the wedding!

**Blackeyeliner00**- you wanted blue and red as your colors! You still haven't gotten over that dumb water tribe peasant!

**Firelord54**- she is not a peasant. She is the princess of the Southern Water Tribe!!!!!!!!!!!

**Waterqueen65**- hey blacky what's up?

**Blackeyeliner00**- have you been on the whole time!?!?!?

**Waterqueen65**- yeah kinda. I am so sorry I will at least invite yoiu to my wedding which will be next summer in the fire capital

**Blckeyeliner00**- WHAT! Zuko you broke up with me to marry _her_!?

**Firelord54**- I am so sorry mai. She is just funnier to be around.

**Blackeyeliner00**- fine.

**Firelord54**- talk to you soon.

**Waterqueen65**- it was nice to see you. I hope we can become good friends when I move to the fire nation?

**Blackeyeliner00**- in your dreams.

_~blackeyeliner00 has signed out~_

_~glowingaerodude01 has logged on~_

**Glowingaerodude01**- hey cutie what's up?

**Waterqueen65**- nothing. I just want to talk to you about the wedding.

**Glowingaerodude01**- what about it?

**Waterqueen65**- ummmmm I don't think this is the right time for us to get marred

**Glowingaerodude01**- why do you say that? Is something wrong katara?

**Waterqueen65**- yeah there is something wrong. I don't think we should be getting marred or go out. I don't really love you as I used to. We are kinda drifting apart.

**Glowingaerodude01**- we are not drifting apart katara. I still love you as much as I did when I first meet you

**Waterqueen65**- I still love you aang, but as a brother not a husband. I love Zuko more.

**Glowingaerodude01**- what! You are breaking up with me to go to zuko. I thought you were trying to stay apart from each other after what happened after I took ozai's bending away. You two could not stand each other anymore

**Firelord54**- we didn't stand each other because we were madly in love. We thought it was best if we stayed away and not combined our nations. But as you can see we have found each other and we are getting back together.

**Glowingaerodude1**- have you been here the whole time?

**Firelord54-** yes I have.

**Glowingaerodude01**- fine katara go off and marry you fire lord and I will try and find toph.

_~glowingaerodude01 has logged off~_

**Waterqueen65**- well zuko I will see you in a few days I am going to go pack then send a letter to my father. I love you

**Firelord54**- I love you too. My room will be all ready for you.

**Waterqueen65**- zuko not just yet I would like to have my own room for now because I want to let people know slowly about us, and I am not ready to sleep in the bed with you yet.

**Firelord54**- your wish is my command my princess soon to be Fire Lady.

**Waterqueen65**- thank you my Lord.

**Firelord54**- you are most welcome

_~firelord54 has logged off~_

_~waterqueen65 has logged off~_


	4. Chapter 4srry

I am soooooo sorry! I have not updated in who knows how long. I haven't been updating because I have the biggest writers black ever!! I need help from allllll of you out there that is reading this. I think I had this going to fast. I also need a plot. I think I might go from iming to a real story. If any of you have a really cool idea let me know. That you all so much for not yelling at me for not updating.

-zukoluver45


End file.
